Beautiful Memories
by invalid-reality
Summary: Completely AU...just a little piece of fluffy Fuffy I had to write out...


Author's Notes: A fluffy little one-shot that came to life one night half drunk and during a discussion of those 'kid' fics. Thanks serpi, for filling my brain with this crap ;)

* * *

Faith lay back on her bed, _their_ bed and couldn't help the smile that crept across her lips as she listened to her lover, her one and only, sleep soundly next to her. A lifetime of memories they shared, good, the bad, the ugly and all the in betweens. A lifetime they'd loved each other, never seeing anyone else but one another since the day they first had met, a lifetime that would finally and officially become one in just three short days.

She smiled as she looked down at Buffy and reached over and gently brushed aside her blond hair that had fallen over her face. A face that Faith always dreamt of every night, a face she knew and had memorized so long ago.

This was love. Real, deep, honest love. Faith couldn't ask for anything more in her life. She still, after nearly twenty years after they first met as young kids, couldn't believe how much she loved her. They weren't just friends, they weren't just lovers, they were soul mates and they'd know it from the day they first laid their eyes upon one another.

She laughed softly, tracing her fingers over Buffy's brow lightly as she thought back to that day. The memories were what she cherished the most and what she would always remember would be that day at the park with her in her little cowboy outfit chasing the boys around and Buffy in her little pink tutu playing in the sandbox alone.

It was ironic really, how they even came to meeting that day. Faith would never forget the boys that picked on Buffy relentlessly, making fun of her for playing alone, for her frilly little pink tutu. Faith had watched the boys, her friends, pick on the poor girl and even then, as little five year olds, when their eyes had met it set something off in both of them. She remembered the way she'd thrown down her cap guns and marched across the playground to the sandbox and grabbed onto Buffy's hand and led her away from the boys who wanted to do nothing but try to make her cry.

The taunting and the teasing didn't stop. It didn't stop until Faith let go of Buffy's hand and punched all four of the boys in the face, one after another. She'd in a way defended Buffy's honour and in that moment a friendship, a bond had been formed between the two of them. A bond that had proven to be inseparable from that moment on. A bond nothing could come between and that proved over time was unbreakable, untouchable.

She sighed out as she ran her fingers over Buffy's cheek, loving the feel of the softest skin she'd ever felt against her fingertips. She leaned over, unable to resist the urge to kiss the woman of her dreams while she slept, knowing that she was without a doubt dreaming of her.

Their childhood had been spent together, every moment; every memory, all the good and the bad had been experienced together. They'd been in every class in grade school together, always sat next to one another. Buffy excelled in school where Faith had done nothing but struggle. If it hadn't been for Buffy however, Faith would have failed time and time again.

The first time Faith knew she really loved Buffy was when they were in the fifth grade and all the girls in their class could talk about was the new boy. Faith hadn't noticed him, but Buffy sure did. It was during a fit of jealousy that Faith realized that she liked Buffy the way the other girls liked the new boy. It never felt wrong. It never felt different. It just felt right even then. It wasn't much longer after that during the summer that transitioned them from grade school to middle school when she first kissed Buffy. It was one of those moments where it was awkward. First kisses usually were. But it was from that moment on that things between them just seemed to fall into place, even as young as they were.

The memory of them being caught in Buffy's room however was one that she hated to think back to. Joyce had completely flipped, freaking out over finding the two of them on Buffy's bed kissing. Had she walked in a few minutes later, those innocent touches wouldn't have been so innocent. Buffy had never been more embarrassed or ashamed in her life and after Joyce had forced Faith to leave she snuck back into Buffy's room and held her for hours as she cried. Faith hadn't been embarrassed or ashamed, she was just angry for having been caught and angry at Joyce for reacting the way she had and for making Buffy cry in a way she'd never until that point has seen her cry before.

Faith let out a soft, gentle breath as she let go of that memory and trailed her fingers over Buffy's bare shoulder. She smiled as Buffy moaned a little in her sleep and yet she didn't stir, she didn't wake up. She only snuggled into Faith's side and let out a small, content sigh.

High school had been one hell of a ride for the two of them. High school brought on a whole new flood of emotions and feelings between them along with sexual curiosity neither knew at first how to deal with, how to initiate between them. High school also brought on the boys, boys that Faith turned down and steered away from Buffy every chance she got. They were still inseparable and Faith remembered how pissed she was on that first day when she found out they didn't have any of their classes together. She'd always had anger and jealousy issues whenever it came to anything that involved Buffy and even then at that point in her life, her whole world revolved around her.

By the time they both turned sixteen they knew there was something more than just friendship between them. They knew there was love, be it puppy love or a hell of a lot more, they just knew it was there and they couldn't fight those feelings any longer. They began dating, never hiding the fact that they were together from any of their friends or their parents, never finding a reason to when everything felt so right just to be together. The dates turned into more and Faith had let her growing attraction and unbridled sexuality get to the better of her, always trying to get a little more out of Buffy during those hot and heavy make-out sessions on Buffy's bed.

She'd pushed too hard too fast and Buffy had taken quite a few steps back. She hadn't been ready then and Faith remembered the night she first spent the entire night in Buffy's bed just holding her, whispering to her how much she loved her and that she would wait for as long as it took for Buffy to feel ready to take that next step in their relationship. It still didn't stop her from coping a feel before Buffy had fallen asleep. For a petite girl, Buffy had always been strong and even now just thinking back to it, her shoulder throbbed from where she'd slugged her.

Their senior year brought on a lot of changes. Buffy's parents had split up and Faith found herself spending more and more time alone while Buffy tried to deal with the changes in her life. Three weeks before prom, Faith showed up at the apartment Buffy and her mother had moved to after the divorce and without a single word she'd grabbed onto Buffy and kissed her with everything she had. She didn't even care that Joyce stood there a few feet away with her mouth open and her coffee mug crashing onto the ceramic tiles in the kitchen. Although Joyce had known they were dating, they kept the public display of affection to only holding hands or cuddling on the couch whenever Joyce was around.

At that point in their relationship, and in their lives, they hadn't done much else than kiss and that occasional awkward fumble over their clothes. Faith was alright with that, she had promised Buffy she'd wait for as long as it took. After that kiss and Joyce's very silent freak out, she'd asked Buffy to go to prom with her. The squeals of happiness Buffy had let out as she leapt into Faith's arms still to this day made her wonder if that's what made her ears ring when there wasn't a single sound.

Prom had propelled them into a world full of discrimination and hate from their peers. Faith stood by Buffy's side, holding tightly onto her hand and whispering to her that those people didn't matter. It didn't keep Buffy from running out of the gym and it took Faith nearly an hour before she found her sitting on the park bench, in the very same park where they'd first met, crying like there was no tomorrow.

That night changed everything. Faith brought Buffy back to the small apartment she'd lived in with her mom. Her mother having gone away for the weekend left them to have the entire place alone. As soon as Buffy's tears had stopped and she had stopped shaking uncontrollably, Faith wrapped her arms around her and kissed her gently. A gentle, comforting kiss soon turned into more and innocent wandering hands grew more insistent and sure. It was nothing like Faith had imagined their first time to be, it had been better than all her dreams and fantasies. There was no awkwardness, no fumbling and feelings of being unsure of what to do. It just came naturally and after hours of making love, Faith had lain awake and knew then that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Buffy.

After graduation came college and Faith opted out on continuing her education and got a job working at the coffee shop just down the street from her first and own apartment. Buffy lived at the dorms on campus, shared with one of their closest friends, Willow. It didn't stop them from spending nearly every night together at Faith's apartment and it was barely a semester into Buffy's first year at college when she decided she couldn't bear to spend a single night apart from Faith. They moved in together shortly before Christmas and although Joyce had been against it at first, she accepted the fact that no matter how much she protested their relationship, Buffy was happy and in love with Faith and nothing was going to change.

The soft chirping of the birds outside the window pulled Faith from the deep memories she's fallen into and Buffy stirred only slightly and pulled Faith closer to her, mumbling in her sleep that it was much too early to wake up on a Sunday.

"Sleep, B. I'm just going to make some coffee," she whispered, giving her a soft kiss on top of her head as she untangled herself from Buffy and the softest sheets she'd ever had on her bed, _their_ bed and grabbed her robe as she quietly slipped out of the bedroom.

She smiled, always finding it hard to start the day without a smile upon her face in the last five years they'd lived together and she walked down the short hallway to the kitchen, reaching down to pet the black kitty Buffy had brought home just a few short weeks back. They still hadn't named him, or her, but it didn't matter just yet. The kitten meowed happily at Faith's gentle touch and stumbled around her legs as she made her way over to the coffeepot next to the stove.

Five years. It felt like a lifetime and she knew it really was. For twenty years they'd shared many memories, many moments together, moments Faith wouldn't trade for anything in the world. In three days, only three days, they would be married. Although in the eyes of the law it wouldn't be legal, in the eyes of their friends and family and in their own it would be. She already felt the nerves of the ceremony that would be taking place down at the beach, down at their spot. The very same spot where Faith had taken Buffy that night nearly half a year ago and under the soft light of the full moon she'd gotten down on one knee and asked her to marry her.

She could swear she still felt the sand all over her naked body after they'd spent hours there making love, grabbing their clothes as the crack of dawn and running back to the apartment before the rest of the world woke up. It had been one of the best nights of Faith's life by far and she could never stop thinking about how beautiful, how truly amazing Buffy was under the light of the moon with the sound of waves crashing gently against the shore. That moment and that entire night, would forever be imprinted to the last detail in her mind and even now she could still taste the salty ocean air as she took in a deep breath.

It had been that step in their relationship that had taken them to where they were now. Buffy hadn't wasted a minute when it came to planning the ceremony either and with Willow and her current girlfriend Kennedy along with Joyce and Faith's mother, they had spent hours every weekend over the last six months planning it out to the very last detail and kicking Faith out of the room whenever she tried to get in on the plans. It didn't bother her. This was Buffy's day, the day she'd dreamt of since she was a little girl. A little girl in that frilly pink tutu who played alone in the sandbox and was rescued by her princess in a cowboy outfit.

Faith chuckled at that first memory. It always made her feel so many different things at once. The cuteness of that moment slipped through her bad-ass persona, one that Buffy never failed to tease her, telling her and anyone that would listen that it was just nothing more than a façade.

"What's wrong, little guy?" Faith whispered as the kitten pawed at her bare feet. "Are you hungry?"

The kitten looked up at her with the sweetest face and curious eyes. She bent down and picked him up, cuddling the soft, affectionate kitten close to her. She'd never been much for animals and after much begging and pleading from Buffy to keep him, she gave in, unable to resist the pout the woman of her dreams gave her.

She let the kitten back down onto the floor, watching as it stumbled over to its water bowl. She smiled and felt her heart melt at the simplest sight before her. Turning her back to the cutest little fuzz-ball she'd ever seen, and wouldn't admit to Buffy or anyone else, she filled up the coffeepot and flipped it on. She looked into the sink where the dishes were piled, dishes she was supposed to have washed up after Buffy had made them dinner the night before. With a heavy sigh, she made a mental note to get to them later and she walked back to the bedroom, shrugging out of her robe as she stood at the foot of the bed and stared down at her lover, her best friend, the woman she knew without a doubt would keep her happy for the rest of her life.

Lifting the sheets, she crawled into bed next to her and gathered Buffy into her arms, kissing her gently on the tip of her nose as Buffy's eyes slowly fluttered open. Faith never got tired of the way Buffy's hazel eyes shone green when she first woke up nor did she ever grow tired of seeing those little flecks of gold shine whenever they stared into one another's eyes. The love Buffy had for her always shone true and deep and Faith could always see it just from staring into the eyes she knew so well, eyes that showed every bit of Buffy's emotions and the emotions Buffy herself didn't even know she was feeling.

"Morning," Buffy whispered as she leaned in to kiss her.

"Morning, beautiful."

"Have you been awake for awhile?" Buffy asked as she slid her arms around Faith and smiled as Faith only nodded. "Were you watching me sleep again?"

"I love watching you sleep. I was also thinking about us, about our whole lives from the moment we first met until now."

"All good things, I hope?"

"Always, baby."

"You made coffee?" Buffy asked as she stifled a yawn.

"Yeah," Faith nodded as she reached for Buffy's chin and gently lifted her head and gave her the sweetest of kisses. "Can you believe in three days we'll be exchanging vows in front of our families and friends?"

"I can believe it. I've been waiting for this day my whole life. Are you nervous, Faith?"

"Me? Nervous? Since when do I get nervous?"

Buffy chuckled softly as she pushed Faith back a little and quickly moved to straddle her hips. "You get nervous. I've seen it maybe three times in all the years I've known you. One of those times was the night you asked me to marry you. I swear you were babbling so much that it sounded like you were channelling your inner Willow."

"What about the other two times?"

"When you and I went to tell my mother about our engagement and the other, I see it right now just lingering beyond that 'bad ass' persona of yours," Buffy winked as she leaned down and quickly captured Faith's lips with her own.

There was one thing that made most mornings bearable. It was the passionate kisses, the touches and the sex that followed that made the mornings bearable for someone, mainly Faith, who had trouble getting out of bed before noon on Sundays. This morning was already proving to be no different than any other morning.

Faith deepened the kiss as she swept her hands down Buffy's smooth, bare back, the tips of her fingers buzzing at the softness of her skin and tingling at the way Buffy's muscles rippled and responded to her feather-light touch. No matter how many times they were together, how many kisses they shared and how many hours they spent making love, it still felt like the first time. She still felt that flutter of excitement as her hands roamed over the dips and curves of Buffy's body, fingertips tickling those sensitive spots that made Buffy squirm beneath her, on top of her, against her.

She wanted to surround herself with Buffy, immerse herself in her. It wasn't hard to do just that after that first touch. She eased Buffy onto her back, hovering over her, not quite touching her as she broke away from the kiss and began the delicious, torturous and slow descent down her body.

Every bit of Buffy had its own distinct taste and Faith planned to spend as long as she could tasting every inch of her, touching every inch of her, making her feel worshipped like the goddess she was in Faith's eyes. She was in love with the gentle slope of Buffy's neck and that spot just below her ear that always made Buffy whimper out her name in the sexiest way. She nipped along Buffy's jaw, smiling a little as Buffy's hands moved to her shoulders, her short nails just barely digging into her skin as she slipped out her tongue and gently licked over the spot just below her ear.

"Oh, Faith."

That whimper, the way she said her name made her heart thud loudly in her chest in anticipation of making her sigh out, scream out and cry out her name with every teasing kiss she placed upon her skin. Still making sure her own body didn't quite come into contact with Buffy's just yet, she trailed her lips down her neck slowly, stopping with every breath she took just to breathe her in and surround herself with Buffy.

The gentle insistent tugging on her shoulders from Buffy let her know that slow was not an option this morning. Buffy needed her. She needed her touch, her kisses to drive her wild and not to tease her as she normally liked to do. Faith leaned up for a second, giving her a quick, wet kiss on her lips before dipping down and taking an already stiff nipple between her lips. The way Buffy arched up into her made a flood of arousal surge through her body and the sudden need for Buffy to touch her was growing far too intense to handle for much longer.

As if Buffy could read her mind, she slipped a strong thigh between her legs, creating delicious friction she so desperately needed. She groaned as she gently bit on Buffy's nipple and ran the tip of her tongue over her breast to the other as she rolled her hips down hard against Buffy's thigh. She couldn't hold back the second groan that quickly escaped past her lips as Buffy ran her fingers through her hair tenderly and over the nape of her neck, caressing her sweetly, urging her to continue on her torturous descent to where she needed Faith to be most of all.

Faith looked up at her, licking her lips slowly as she watched the stream of sunlight that shone in through the window dance over Buffy's body, illuminating her in all the right places and making her body shine. Truly a goddess. Her goddess. There was no doubt about it. Nobody ever came close to her one and only. With a soft smile she moved back down, laying gentle kisses over Buffy's smooth, tanned stomach, feeling her shiver with each and every one laid upon her skin.

She stopped when she reached the small black thorn rose tattoo and couldn't help but remember that day she'd dragged Buffy to the tattoo parlour when they were only seventeen. It was the day she got her own tattoo and she'd somehow managed to convince Buffy to get one of her own as well. The small letter 'F' inside one of the petals was what really made Faith know at the time that Buffy truly was hers. She placed a gentle kiss over the small tattoo and ran her hands up Buffy's smooth thighs, spreading them for her as her lips blazed down across her skin.

Faith leaned back as she ran the tips of her fingers over Buffy's inner thigh, tracing over her hairless pussy languidly, feeling how hot and wet she already was for her. Buffy's hands immediately found their way back to her head, her fingers intertwining her hair and pulling her in, not wanting to be teased a second longer. With the first touch of her tongue against her already sensitive clit, a string of soft sighs and moans escaped past Buffy's lips. She lifted Buffy's legs and placed them over her shoulder as she ran her tongue over the length of her slit before deftly slipping it inside her hot, wet hole.

"Faith..." Buffy cried out as her hips rose up from the bed. "Oh god, baby...more..."

Never one to disappoint her woman, she thrust her tongue deeper inside of her, feeling her own arousal begin to flow and trickle down her inner thighs slowly. The taste of Buffy, of her arousal was intoxicating, like a drug, like the whiskey she'd promised Buffy months ago she'd stop drinking now and again. She shifted her body slightly and pulled Buffy down to the foot of the bed as she knelt down and drove her tongue in deeper, faster, feeling her get closer and closer to the edge of what she knew would be a quick yet very intense orgasm. It never failed and she only hoped that after fifty years together they could still feel like young lovers discovering each other for the first time.

"Oh, Faith...baby I'm..."

"Let it go," she whispered as she slipped her tongue out and quickly replaced them with two of her fingers. "I can feel how close you are, baby. Let it all go."

Buffy gripped onto her hair a little harder as Faith's lips latched onto her clit, successfully bringing her tumbling fast and hard over the edge. She could feel her fingers being pulled in deeper and every time just feeling Buffy come against her, because of her, for her, made her own orgasm flood through her body. As she let Buffy ride out her quick, intense orgasm, she slipped out her fingers and placed a gentle kiss over her still quivering, wet hole then burst out laughing as she felt the kitten lick at the soles of her feet.

"What...Faith, what's so funny?" Buffy asked breathlessly, her body spent and unable to move just yet. "Baby?"

"The kitten," she chuckled as she turned and picked him up. "Licking at my feet. I think it knows how ticklish I am."

Buffy laughed as Faith dropped the kitten down gently on the bed and crawled up to lay next to her lover. "You should have shut the door, Faith."

She shrugged and held Buffy close to her and they both watched the little black kitten try to make its way over the rumbled sheets, tripping and falling over every rise and fall. She sighed in deeply, smiling as Buffy reached out for the kitten and helped him over the last hurdle of what probably seemed like a mountain to him and they both watched with smiles upon their face, their hearts racing in time with one another's as the kitten curled up on the pillow, Faith's pillow and laid his head down and fell fast asleep.

"He's just like you," Buffy whispered as she looked at Faith, her eyes shining in the early morning sunlight. "Soon as his head hits the pillow he's out like a light."

"I'd rather sleep on these pillows," Faith smirked as she laid her head on Buffy's small, yet ample chest.

"Do you think it'll always be like this?"

"Like what?"

"Just like this," Buffy whispered as she ran her hand over Faith's arm and took her hand in her own. "Always so perfect. So amazing. So much like that first night we were together."

"It's always going to be like this, baby. We got a whole lifetime ahead of us to make beautiful memories together."

"Feel like making another one?" Buffy asked with a smile as Faith lifted her head up and gently placed a loving, tender kiss upon her lips.

"Always."

.

The End


End file.
